La inocencia del amor
by Tekubi-chan
Summary: no me avía dado cuenta que hay un camión de mudanza justo en la casa de al lado, pfs al pareces las personas que se mudan son más de esos ricos tontos que piensas que valen más que todos los demás, qué más da, enciendo mi motocicleta y paso justo al lado del auto de lujo, un destello me hace girar en esa dirección y entonces la veo.


La inocencia del amor

Otro estúpido día, ya se me está haciendo tarde para ir a la universidad, salgo al garaje por mi moto-TENGAN CUIDADO, ESAS COSAS SON CARISIMAS!- volteo la cabeza, no me avía dado cuenta que hay un camión de mudanza justo en la casa de al lado, pfs al pareces las personas que se mudan son más de esos ricos tontos que piensas que valen más que todos los demás, qué más da, enciendo mi motocicleta y paso justo al lado del auto de lujo, un destello me hace girar en esa dirección y entonces la veo.

El era Sasuke Uchiha de 25 años hijo menor del matrimonio Uchiha, famosos por sus empresas en todo el mundo, con su metro ochenta y dos de estatura y su expresión fría era muy atractivo, estaba en la universidad de Tokio sacando su último curso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-TENGAN CUIDADO, ESAS COSAS SON CARISIMAS!-genial acabamos de llegar y mamá ya está gritando a todo mundo, para colmo estamos en un barrio "rico", odio estos lugares porque solo hay gente que se cree dueña del mundo, el ruido de un motor me distrae saco un poco mi cabeza de la ventada del auto y lo veo.

Ella era Sakura Haruno de 16 años con menos de 1.58 de estatura duella unos ojos verdes jade y un cabello de extraño color rosa que combinaban perfectamente era hermosa aunque no todos lo pensaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenía unos ojos verde jade hermosos, nunca avía visto uno así jamás, con el cabello rosa, era extraño pero muy bonito, y la perdí de vista, aunque si ella eras sus madre de seguro era una cria malcriada como todas.

La universidad paso sin nada emocionante salvo por el reporte que me levantaron por llegar tarde, volví a casa al atardecer, metí la moto y entre a casa, subí hasta el segundo piso ya que no tenía hambre solo quería dormir, pero una molesta luz entraba desde mi ventana, me pare de la cama y fui al balcón y vaya sorpresa, era la misma cria de la mañana, al parecer estaba acomodando todo, no parecía tener más de 15 años, era delgada y baja, llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca, me quede observando y perdí la noción del tiempo, supe que eran más de la una de la madrugada gracias a que Naruto me envió un mensaje, cerré la cortina y me fui a dormir.

Los días siguieron pasando y no la volví a ver, ese dia regrese a las 8 pm ya , estaba lloviendo así que quería entrar lo antes posible a casa pero vi a una chica con gorro intentando entrar por una ventada a la casa vecina, pare la moto –oye, no es ilegal entrar forzosamente a una casa- sin darse la vuelta me dijo-no cuando es tu casa- puso mal su pie en una gradilla lo que ocasionó una caída estrepitosa, baje de la moto y la ayude a incorporarse, ahí estaban esos ojos jade, el gorro no me avía permitido ver su cabello rosa, -gracias- susurro débilmente – porque no puedes entrar- pregunte sin más, ella miro al otro costado y empuño sus manos, parecía molesta.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre nosotros, así que le dije que me siguiera, al principio no estaba muy convencida pero la lluvia se puso más fuerte y comenzó a seguirme, lleve la moto rodando al garaje y luego abrí la puerta para que ella pasara primero y luego entre yo –voy por una toalla- le dije, regrese al cabo de unos minutos y ella no se había movido de la entrada, le di la toalla y susurro un leve gracias –siéntate- ordene, camino torpemente, al parecer se había golpeado el pie cuando callo, se sentó en el sillón grande a un lado, tenía un poco de barro en el cabello y en sus tenis, su cabello soltaba un agradable olor a flores –podrías llamar a un cerrajero por favor- pidió, asentí y fui por mi teléfono, hable un rato con el hombre.

-dijo que pobra venir hasta mañana-

-genial-

-a qué hora volverán tus padres- pregunte

-no lo sé-

-tsk oye es en serio, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo- tal vez fui un poco duro con la cria porque sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro y entre susurros dijo –no lo sé, ni siquiera me dijeron que iban a salir-

-porque no les llamas- dije un poco molesto, abandonar a una niñata no era algo que muchas personas hicieran.

-como si alguna vez contestaran mis llamadas- lo dijo más para sí misma que para mí, pero aun así logre escucharla, tenía la mirada perdida.

-el único día que por fin tengo libre y tengo que ocuparme de una molestia- susurre, Salí de la sala y fui a mí habitación por una almohada, mantas y una de mis camisetas viejas, cuando volví a la sala ella estaba observando las fotos de la estantería que tenía –ponte esto- dije extendiendo la camiseta –si te quedas con la ropa mojada seguro te dará un resfriado, meteré tu ropa en la secadora- al parecer no se esperaba eso, tomo la camiseta y susurro un gracias, le indique donde estaba el baño y se a cambiar, me fui a la cocina pero recordé que olvide pasar a comprar los suministros así que ordene una pizza, volví a la sala y ella ya estaba con mi camisa puesta, le quedaba grande, a mitad del muslo, estaba sonrojada lo que le daba un toque aún más infantil, me extendió la ropa y yo la lleve a la secadora, regrese a la sala.

-está bien si duermes en el sillón?-

-no hay problema-

El timbre sonó y fui a abrir, era la pizza, page y la lleve a la sala, le di una rebanada a ella y me agradeció con la mirada, al parecer no avía comido en un largo rato porque se la acabo en unos segundo, le dio otro y me comí el mío.

Después de unos minutos de silencio le pregunte -porque no podías entrar- ella dio un leve respingos y me miro a los ojos –me han quitado la llave- dijo sin más

-quien-

-unos idiotas de mi escuela- ahí fue cuando repare en que tenía el brazo derecho con un rasguño y otro en su mejilla, deduje que le habían quitado la mochila porque no la llevaba.

-deberías decirle a tus padres- dije

-como si les importara lo que me pasa- parecía un poco triste, terminamos de comiendo en un rotundo silencio, fui a la cocina por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, me puse en frente de ella y levanto la cara –como te has hecho eso?-pregunte, desvió la mirada y en un susurro apenas audible dijo –mis compañeros- le ladee la cara y le puse un poco de alcohol en la mejilla, arrugo el seño y apretó la mandíbula, termine de desinfectar la herida y pase a la de su brazo, parecía ser la más grave, lo que al principio pensé que era un simples rasguños eran una corte un poco profundas, todo a su alrededor estaba morado, limpie y desinfecte con cuidado la herida, le puse una gasa y la vende, me levante del suelo y vi el reloj de la pared, me di cuenta que eran más de las 10 recogí la caja de pizza y la tire a la basura bajo su mirada atenta –si me necesitas estaré arriba, segunda puerta a la derecha, el interruptor de la luz está a un costado de la entrada- empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras –oye extraño- me voltee en su dirección, tenía un notorio sonrojo–gracias por cuidar de mi y dejarme pasar la noche en tu casa- sonríe débilmente –me llamo Sasuke molestia-, -Sakura- dijo como respuesta Sakura, le penga el nombre pensé,

-hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana.-


End file.
